


What Was There Left?

by EzraScarlet246



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Peeta - Freeform, Tragedy, katniss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraScarlet246/pseuds/EzraScarlet246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the Hunger games. "Slowly, she raised her bow to shoulder level, the action seeming to take forever. All Katniss could hear were the voices of those two, sad little girls, and the promises she had given them both. She had to win, she had promised, she had to kill him. She had to kill Peeta." Just a short oneshot, something I had to do for English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was There Left?

The announcement from the Gamemaker rang painfully loud throughout both our heads. She could hardly breathe. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. In pure anger and rage, Katniss shouted at the desolate forest before her.

"You liars! You said we could get out together!" However, the eerie silence that had descended since the Gamemakers announcement continued to persist.

"Katniss." Said a voice from behind her. When she heard it, she froze. It wasn't his usual jolly tone, nor was it his stern, but loving words. His voice held a tired air to them, and a sense of resignation that she had quickly come to accustom with death.

Slowly, she turned to face him. There Peeta sat, brow furrowed from the pain in his leg, and his shoulders drooped. However, it was the small smile that graced his lips that made her want to lift him up by the front of his shirt, and scream into his face about how stupid he was being. Because that smile was of one who had already given up.

"Katniss," he said again, his gaze rising up to meet her own. "Kill me."

And there it was. Their situation reduced to two, simple words. 'Kill me,' he had said, because that was all they had left. To either kill, or be killed. And maybe that was better. No feelings, no heart, just two grim promises that she had given to both Prim and Rue.

" _Promise me you'll at least try to win Katniss." Prim stated, her voice quivering from unshed tears._

_She knew she did not stand a fighting chance, but she gave the promise anyways, if only to comfort her little sister._

_"I promise."_

_"You have to win. Promise me." Rue lay dying in her arms, and she knew there was nothing she could do to save her. All she could do was win._

_"I promise."_

Slowly, she raised her bow to shoulder level, the action seeming to take forever. All Katniss could hear were the voices of those two, sad little girls, and the promises she had given them both. She had to win, she had promised, she had to kill him. She had to kill Peeta.

Peeta could see it in her face, the almost robotic edge to her actions, and the vacant look in her eyes. But he couldn't resent her for it. He couldn't resent her for how detached and uncaring she seemed about killing him. Because that wasn't it. She had simply taken herself to a better place, away from the horror of the decision she had made. He could only envy her, and wish he was there with her.

Peeta closed his eyes, because it was so much better this way. He had been born into a world of darkness, and he would leave it in the same fashion. And it was just so funny. He was about to die, his life stolen from him by a game where he was nothing but a pawn. He laughed, and laughed, because it was all just so funny, and noted absently that the rain falling onto his face tasted like salt.

He never even noticed the arrow that entered his skull.

Peeta's body slumped to the ground, a lifeless husk, his face still scrunched up into an almost painful laugh, the tears mingling with his dried blood.

But Katniss didn't see any of this. She didn't notice when a blaring trumpet interrupted the quiet of the arena, or when strong hand pulled her limp body off of a ladder and onto a helicopter. Because what did it matter?

What did any of it matter?

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you thought. Comment, Kudo's, or whatever. I'm new to this site, I'm usually frequenting Fanfiction.net, so I dunno. Hope you liked it!


End file.
